


Idiotic Arguments

by rednbluemakegreen



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednbluemakegreen/pseuds/rednbluemakegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson and Max Argue. Kai is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiotic Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> First Beyblade fanfic! Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I own Beyblade, that's why I'm posting it here!

Kai sighed as he walked into the lift of the hotel the team was currently staying in. It was late, so everyone had probably had dinner and no doubt were being idiots. By floor 4 he realized he could hear shouting. Some unlucky person was probably dealing with their annoying children or something of the sort. When the elevator stopped the next floor up Kai recognized the annoying voice as that of Tyson.

"What the hell happened this time?" He muttered to himself in exasperation.

"AND I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS!" Tyson yelled just as Kai entered the doorway.

He walked into the main room to find Tyson yelling at Max. The American had his hands raised defensively and, despite being yelled at, had a smile on his face.

"Tyson!" Kai called out, "Mind telling me why I could hear your irritating voice from the fourth floor?"

"Well," He started, "Someone thinks...Wait; What were you doing on the fourth floor?" He started poking Kai as he said this. "Kai, do you have something you're not telling us?"

"I was in the elevator you retard!" Kai snapped, hitting Tyson's hand away. "Now what the fuck were you shouting about?"

"Max was just telling me how much he hated me."

"I wasn't." Max said, failing to hide his laughter. Obviously, he found the situation amusing.

Kai looked at Ray, who was standing in the doorway watching. Ray just shrugged "They've been at it for a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you hated me?" Tyson said crossing his arms, "That way I would've known not to waste my time with you."

"I never said I hated you." Max said finally, "I just said if you were on fire, I might consider roasting marshmallows. Big difference."

Kai face-palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAAY! It was actually kinda short...
> 
> Please R&R to tell me what you think ;)


End file.
